


One Hell of a Ride

by BeelzBabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Drunken Flirting, Emotional, F/M, Fear of Death, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe
Summary: Yuki is so lost on what to do about her situation, she even tries to get the Lords to send her back home so she is no longer a burden. Can she get through this? Will she be able to handle the intensity of the Lords as well?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One Hell of a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter poured outta me faster than I could type. It is also a continuation of The Devildom: A Perfect Hell, this is chapter 4.

Yuki grabbed her blue gown and hurried into the bathroom to change. She pulled all her dirty clothes in the corner, flipped off the lights, and made her way back to the bed. Mammon had already curled up on his side, so Yuki climbed over the foot of the bed to squeeze between them. "Goodnight, Mammon." She rolled on her side, her back facing him, her eyes looked to Beel's face; 'Must be a good dream.', she thought, seeing a smile on his face. 

Yuki's bare feet reached the cold floor of the room. She looked around at the unfamiliarity of it, Yuki thought maybe the Lords had moved her while she was asleep. It was much colder than what she was used to. Seeing Beel's jacket hanging on her dresser, she grabbed it and pulled it over her body.

Yuki opened the door to the room, peering outside it looked nothing like the House of Lamentation; the floors were of solid black stones along with the walls. Not a single piece of any furnishings could be seen from where she stood. Yuki looked to see the walls were just as bare. 'Where the hell am I?' the girl became nervous the more she thought about it.

Instead of staying put, she eased out of the doorway, making her way down the corridor to her left. Only the dim flicker of candles lit her path as she made her way forward. Yuki froze as she heard the rattle of chains behind her, the sound getting closer by the second. Turning around slowly, she was sure the color drained from her face; a woman's shadowed silhouette was making her way towards Yuki, chains hanging from her wrist, and her ankles were in shackles.

"W..who are you? What do you want?" Yuki's voice trembled as she called out to the woman.

"Run...you are not safe...leave this place." Came the raspy reply, the woman continued forward. 

Chills swept over her body, she didn't like nor understand what was going on, "What?! Where am I?" 

"This will be your forever hell...Run!" The woman warned once more, raising her voice. 

Yuki felt her heart drop, fear washing over her body. As the woman slung her chains against the wall, the sound sent Yuki spinning around, running as fast as her feet could take her. 'Who is this woman? Why am I not safe? Where the fuck am I?' Yuki repeated the questions over and over, never coming closer to an answer.

She reached the end of the hall, to her left were stairs that led downwards into what looked like a basement, and to her right, another set of stairs could be seen going upwards. "I damn sure don't want to go deeper into this nightmarish place." She whispered aloud as she made her way to the stairs to the right.

The higher she went, the staircase became more spiraled, almost making her dizzy. Yuki peered over the edge stupidly, losing her balance she almost fell backward but was able to grasp the railing in time. "Fuck, what is wrong with me?" 

'How could the Lords put me in a place like this? Did I do something wrong to deserve this?' Her thoughts broke off when the sounds of those chains could be heard from below. "She's following me now? What the hell do you want with me?" Yuki yelled loud enough for the strange woman to hear.

As Yuki reached the top, she paused a moment leaning onto the railings to rest her feet. That moment of rest ended all too soon, when she heard the scuff of shoes approaching her.

"Yuki...you finally made it." A shadowed man emerged from the room to her left.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Yuki backed up to the nearest wall, she didn't want anyone else sneaking up on her. Looking at the man, she couldn't make out his features, they were all unclear to her. She thought her vision was compromised in some way, but as the man moved, his shadowed appearance remained in effect.

"I have been waiting for you to finally appear to me. You are quite a stubborn woman, you know?" He moved over to the opening of a balcony. "Won't you join me? The view is amazing from up here."

"You haven't answered any of my questions, and why can't I see who you are?!" Anger apparent in her tone as she raised her voice, she was tired of the charade and wanted answers.

"All in good time, my dear. I will tell you everything you wish to know." He snapped his fingers as he spoke, "Now you will join me to enjoy the scenery from the balcony. "

Yuki felt her legs moving forward on their own, she couldn't stop them. "What the fuck are you doing to me? Stop it!" She screamed, but he ignored her pleas.

She was finally able to stand still once they were both outside. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Laughter in his words, he walked over to her, grabbing hold of her left hand.

Yuki trembled at his touch. It was as if she stuck her hand in a bucket of ice, no warmth could be felt. She went to pull away from him, but her body wouldn't budge. "Why can't I move? Am I under some kind of spell?"

"Something like that, my dear. See, I need you to listen to me, and that won't work if you try to run away." Leading her to the edge of the balcony as he spoke, "That woman did try to warn you to run away, but you didn't make it very far. So allow me to explain a few things to you."

"Before you say anything else, tell me where I am! Where are the Lords? They would not allow something like this to happen." Yuki said, her voice surprisingly calmer than before. Her body was consumed with rage, along with the fear of the unknown of the situation. 

"Seems our time is being cut short, if you want answers just follow me, " his tone made it evident he was agitated. The man pulled himself up to the ledge of the balcony, "Not like you will have much choice, but your answers await you below."

Yuki screamed as the man leaned back, falling from her view. She looked over the edge to see nothing but darkness. "What does he mean, I won't have a choice?" Before she knew it, Yuki felt her body climb onto the ledge. "No….no, please…" Yuki's body was shaking uncontrollably at this point all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut; there was no way out of this for her.

Belphie rolled over in his sleep, peeking through his eyes he looked to see Beel sound asleep beside…his head popped up when he didn't see Yuki between his brothers. He peered around the room, no sign of her anywhere.

"How the hell did she sneak out without waking us?" He mumbled to himself as he crawled off the couch. Belphie went to wake the others but changed his mind, no reason to deal with their antics freaking out over the human girl. 

Belphie walked out of the room, catching the faint scent of Yuki in the air. 'She better hope there's a good fucking reason to have me out looking for her when I could be asleep!' He growled internally at the thought, not wanting to care for the human, but something inside him made him feel the need to do so. 

Rounding the corner, he saw lights in the kitchen were still on, "She's just like Beel when it comes to midnight snacks." He chuckled to himself as he entered the kitchen, "Yuki, what the hell are you doing?" when he looked up, he was facing a girl that was definitely not Yuki. This girl was much shorter, her hair was soft brown in color. "Erm, my bad, I thought you were another human."

"Is it a redhead you're looking for?" The girl asked as she closed the refrigerator, "I saw her walk by a while ago, seemed to be sleep-walking. They say you aren't supposed to wake 'em up, so I let her be."

"You let her be?! What the fuck?!" Belphie roared, taking off back down the hall. If she was sleep-walking, this had to be another effect of these nightmares that were plaguing her. "Fuck!" He growled, trying to pick up on her smell again. The scent was fading, she could be anywhere.

He reached the spiral staircase, looking around the surrounding rooms when a scream pierced the air. 'The attic?!' He rushed forward, racing up the stairs. Busting through the door to the place he was locked away in, his eyes searched for her. "Yuki!!" He yelled when his gaze fell on her, standing on the ledge of the window. He felt his heart drop as the girl fell forward out of his sight.

Without hesitation, he darted through the window, falling down to her. Her screams echoed around him, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he stretched out his arms for the human. Belphie had to grab her before hitting the ground, the fall would destroy her; taking her life instantly. His fingers grazed her arm, she was just out of reach.

"Wake up, Yuki! Open your eyes and reach out to me!" Belphie yelled, she had to open her eyes; he feared he wouldn't get her in time. Just when he thought the worst, he felt her fingers touch his, looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but fear flash through them; tears streaming down her face.

He grabbed a hold of her fingers, pulling her to him, flipping his body under hers; he wrapped himself around her just moments before hitting the ground. Everything faded into darkness.

Yuki eased open her eyes, her body aching all over. She looked down to see Belphie under her, his arms still wrapped around her. But he wasn't moving, Yuki panicked, pushing her hands against his chest, "Belphie?! Belphie, are you okay?"

He felt her begin to shuffle against him, 'Thank fuck she's okay.', he thought to himself as he raised up to a sitting position. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Calm down, human." Belphie looked down at her, fresh tears poured from her eyes as she clung to him. He couldn't hold back the tug he felt in his heart, seeing her so distraught over this. Without a word, he pulled her to him as she cried against his chest.

Yuki had no idea why this happened, but she could remember her dream; the woman and the man and the words spoken to her. It felt so real. "B...Belphie, I was so scared," she choked out her words, "why, why is this happening to me? I...don't understand."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, Belphie had no way to answer her. He didn't understand any of it, "Yuki...I can't give you the answers you want, all I can tell you is we will find whoever is doing this to you and I will fucking kill them."

"He told me he had been waiting for me," she sniffled, wiping tears from her face, "I felt his touch…" She let out a cry as she looked down at her hand, a purple like haze encased her fingers. "Wha...what is this?"

Before Belphie answered, the haze disappeared, "You said he touched you? Was this the hand he held?" Yuki nodded, he pulled her up with him as he stood. "We can talk to Satan about this in the morning, I'm too tired for this shit right now." Which was not a lie, but he had a bad feeling with what he saw. Having that appear after being touched in a dream could mean they are gaining more control over Yuki, but not just while she slept.

Yuki stumbled forward, her legs felt like anchors as she tried to move. She was surprised when Belphie scooped her up and headed inside. "I'm sorry, Belphie." She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. She was so drained, her body weakened after everything that just transpired. "Are the others still asleep?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. I don't know how your screams didn't wake the whole house." Belphie answered, smiling to himself as she relaxed against him."By the way, why are you in Beel's jacket?"

"I put in on my dream, I guess it was more realistic than I expected." She had not realized that until he mentioned it, "In my dream it was freezing, and I saw this and slipped it on. But none of you were present in the room I was in, so I don't really know how or why it happened."

Carrying her into the room, he saw the other two still sound asleep, shaking his head that neither of them knew she left their side. Belphie carried her over to the couch and laid down.

"What are you doing, Belphie? I will smush you like this?" Yuki went to get up, but his arms prevented it.

"For one I just jumped out of a window for you to land on top of me, I am fine," he grunted, " and two I am not about to go through this shit again with you sleep-walking and no one notice."

She smiled up at him before snuggling into his embrace. "Um, Belphie?" 

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for looking for me. You saved my life, and well, I owe you everything for that." Yuki felt the tears flow down her cheeks once more, she just couldn't hold them back. Yuki's life could have ended if it wasn't for him, she didn't know how to ever repay him.

Her soft sobs shook her body, Belphie was not used to all of the emotional feelings being presented to him, but he couldn't make himself ignore her. Yuki was important to his brothers, and because of this, he's growing more protective of her; the thought of something happening to her infuriated him. Belphie lifted his head off his pillow and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch, draping it over them. Both were soon falling into a deep sleep.

Yuki woke with a start, panicking she was still in her nightmare. But her body relaxed as she looked down to see she was still in Belphie's arms. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only 6 a.m., class wasn't for a few more hours, and she desperately needed a shower. She eased up off his chest, but his arms pulled her back to him.

"W...where are you going?" He said groggily, not even opening his eyes.

"Hunny, I'm awake. I'm just going to shower." As she spoke his arms released her, she pulled the blanket back over him as she stood up. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out her black leggings and one of her favorite Nirvana t-shirts, black with a yellow smiley face with the eyes x'd out.

Yuki laid her clothes on the counter before heading to the walk-in shower in the back of the bathroom. It was very spacious; showerheads were placed on each end of the walls for two people to be able to shower. Yuki turned the handle for the left side, steam soon filling the room.

Yuki disposed of her nightie and Beel's jacket into her over-grown pile of dirty laundry. She stepped inside, sliding the glass door close behind her. Yuki relaxed her body under the water, the feel of it running down her body eased the tension of her muscles. Facing the wall, she braced her palms against it leaning forward, her back was in knots from the fall with Belphie. Her mind flashed back to seeing him falling above her, causing chills to run through her body.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Mumbling to herself, she reached for her shampoo and worked it into her hair. As she rinsed it out, she started feeling a burning sensation in her legs. She stifled a cry looking down at them, seeing the same haze as she did on her hands. 'But he didn't touch my legs! What, why?' She questioned herself but remembered when he snapped his finger's her legs moved on their own; maybe that was why. And just like before the haze soon dispersed, her legs started feeling heavy after that.

Yuki was feeling beyond overwhelmed with everything, her body slid to the floor of the shower. The water flowed over her back as she cupped her face in her hands, bawling her eyes out. She wanted to give up at that moment, Yuki wanted to just let go and say 'fuck it.'

Beel woke up smelling something tropical wafting through the air, the scent sent his stomach to growling. Sitting up in bed, he realized the bathroom door was open, and assumed the smell must be coming from Yuki taking a shower. 

Beel stepped through the door, and heard the water from the back part of the bathroom; he didn't want to spy on her, but something felt off. He peeked his head around the corner, Beel's eyes fell onto Yuki curled up under the water, looking as if she was asleep.

"Uh...Yuki?" He spoke softly, the girl didn't acknowledge him. He stepped closer looking through the glass he could see the girl was slouched over crying. Beel pulled a towel from the handrail and slid open the shower door; his hand reached for the nozzle to turn the water off. "What's wrong, sugar? Are you hurt?" 

Yuki pulled hands away from her face to look in the eyes of a concerned demon, she sobbed even harder, "Nooo, no I'm not okay. I can't deal with this anymore." Tears had blurred her vision, but she felt a towel drape over her back and the feel of his body sitting down behind her.

Beel felt the water seep through his clothes, but didn't care in that moment. She was falling apart, and he didn't know why, he just wanted to make her feel better. He wrapped his arms around the towel and pulled her into his lap. Beel ran his finger through her wet hair in attempts to relax her. "You have to calm down, your body is shaking way too much."

Mammon and Belphie both woke to the sound of sobs echoing from the bathroom. Belphie knew why, but his brother looked confused, he just shook his head as they entered the bathroom.

"Oi, what the…" Mammon went to speak but saw Yuki falling apart in his brother's arms, ignoring the fact she was naked in Beel's lap. He was, however, growing increasingly concerned as to why she was this upset. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we need Satan, he will know what to do," Beel spoke, his tone firm but soft as to not upset her more. "She's in bad shape right now."

Mammon stepped out to retrieve his phone, and Belphie walked over to Beel, "I'll explain more when the others get here, but for now, let's get her out of the shower." Beel nodded at his twin and eased himself out of the shower, keeping her close to his body. He walked out and headed over to sit on the couch but remembered he was soaked, "Hold her will you, I'm going to go change. Mammon, find her a robe or something to cover her body."

Beel took off out of the room, as Belphie settled back on the couch. Yuki was shaking uncontrollably at this point, he thought she was okay when she got up this morning; it was a completely different story now. "I'm sorry, babes, I shouldn't have been such a dick to you."

Mammon eyed Belphie as he spoke, "Oi, what did ya do to her?" He just sent a group text to his brother's telling them to hurry to Yuki's room. 

"Not the time, Mammon!" Belphie growled, a warning was all he was giving right now. He dared his brother to push him, Belphie would not hesitate to tear into him.

Mammon glared at his brother but kept his mouth shut. He walked over to Yuki's closet to find something to put over her. The girl had way too many clothes, he didn't know what he was looking for. Mammon went to grab what looked like a dress, but a hand swatted at him before he pulled it off the hanger. He looked over to see Asmo standing beside him.

"Let me handle this, will you? I will not have you put her in something as hideous as that regardless of her state of distress." Asmo nudged him out of the way. Thumbing his way through the humans clothes, he noted she did have good taste in fashion but needed a definite upgrade. Asmo knew just the thing to do for her when all of this settled. "Ah-ha, this is perfect."

Mammon watched as Asmodeus pulled out a strappy cotton sundress, with a flowered print. "See? Something easy to slip on Yuki, as well as looking adorable on her."

The two walked over to Belphie, Asmo sat down beside them, "Aw, ma chérie, what has happened to you?" He cooed as he looked over the human, she didn't carry the bright shine he was so used to seeing in her. Her skin was drained of color, deep dark circles surrounded her eyes. Asmo pouted, seeing her in such a way. "Okay, let's get this dress over her. Yuki, just relax for me, okay?" 

Mammon pulled back the towel as Asmo slipped her arms through the dress. Belphie held her upright the best way he could, looking away from her body as he saw Satan and Beelzebub stop in the doorway. All of the brothers were unnaturally calm; having a woman exposed to them in this way, the mere severity of the situation allowed them to do so. None of them pawing at her in this moment allowed them to realize she was important to them in more ways than one.

Mammon pulled the dress down her backside, removing the damp towel from her completely. "Lift her up a bit, Belphie. Let me pull the dress up under her, she's been exposed long enough." Asmo said, and pulled the dress down as Belphie raised her body, covering her lower half. "Okay, Satan. What can we do to get our precious back to normal?"

Satan moved from the doorway, keeping his distance until the girl had been clothed. Making his way to the couch, he waved Mammon and Asmo away so he could sit beside her. The girl was still in hysterics, he did not know how she was still awake; her body should have shut down by now.

"Listen, Yuki, I need you to take some deep breaths for me." Satan's voice calm as he spoke, he watched her try and take a deep breath between her gasps for air. "Close your eyes for me Yuki, take another deep breath." 

"Do you suggest anything else that may help with this process, Satan?" Lucifer had walked in as he saw him trying to calm her down. Walking over to the edge of the couch, he realized how upset she was.

"Chamomile tea, with a sprig of lavender. It will allow her to relax," came Satan's reply, "The sooner, the better if you will." Lucifer had just that in his study and made off to prepare some.

"Belphie, slide her on to the couch, so she can properly sit in an upright position. She needs to relax her body as much as possible." Satan suggested, knowing that the more she could relax, the less time it would take to pull her out of this. Beel walked over beside them and helped Belphie set her back against the furniture. 

"Here, Satan." Lucifer walked in, carrying a cup of hot tea. "If she can get any down, it should not take long for it to take effect."

Grabbing the cup from Lu, " Yuki, look at me. I need you to sip this tea for me, okay?" He raised the cup to her lips, the liquid pouring into her mouth. "Good, take another deep breath, try releasing it nice and slow." The girl followed his directions, her chest rising slowly as she took another deep breath. 

The other watched as the sobs weakened, she was getting closer to being back to herself. Satan lifted the cup repeatedly until she finished off the tea. "Close your eyes, just relax for a bit. You will feel better shortly." Satan stood up from the couch, setting the glass on the side table. "Now that she is not in complete hysterics, can someone please explain what happened?"

"Last night," Belphie spoke up, the other's eyes fell on him, "she had another nightmare. This was different, she was sleep-walking through the house. This shit almost got her fucking killed this time."

"And I was not informed, why?" Lucifer interjected, becoming furious at his youngest brother. "Please, do explain why myself nor the others were aware of this?"

"Let me fucking explain, and you will understand why." Belphie spat back, Beel stepping between him and Lu, seeing them both on the verge of coming to blows. "Beel, now is not the best time for you to hold me back. I'm fucking pissed at you too!"

Beel, taken aback at his twin's words, "What? What the hell did I do?"

"For starters, neither you nor our dumbass brother, Mammon, knew she had even left the fucking bed." Belphie roared, he couldn't hold back his anger. "She was between the both of you, and neither noticed! If I had not got up when I did, we would be explaining to all high and mighty Diavolo, why there is a dead fucking human on our grounds!"

"Belphegor! That is quite enough!" Demon form emerging, Lucifer stepped towards him, "You will not disrespect Lord Diavolo in my presence!"

"Oi, how the hell was I supposed to know? I usually do feel her if she leaves the bed!" Mammon spat at his brother, "Don't ya know I wouldn't purposely ignore something like this?!"

"That's what you heard, out of everything I just fucking said?!" Belphie's form emerged as well." Not the fact our Yuki would be dead, but you care about properly speaking of the Prince? And Mammon, maybe you shouldn't have fucked her; perhaps then you would've been more aware of her movements!"

All eyes fell onto the second born at Belphies announcement of their actions last night. "Who the hell do ya think you are spouting out this shit?" Taking a step back as they glared at him.

"Oh, for fucks sake, we can smell it on you both. You were in such a deep sleep, and you risked Yuki's well being!" Belphie rolled his eyes at his brother's look of shock.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of raised voices and saw the Lords coming close to blows. She went to speak, but not a sound could be heard. Asmo looked over to her as she attempted to move. "I'm here, precious. Don't you try and move, we need you to just relax." Asmo ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the loose strands from her face.

"Whoever the hell is controlling her, almost succeeded in her falling to her death from the attic." Belphie yelled, stepping towards Lucifer, "Do you understand me now? If I would have waited, she would be…" He paused, not daring to think of what could've happened. "Thankfully, I made it just in time. I jumped out the window after her, even then I didn't think I would grab her before she hit the ground!"

"Wait, they tried to make her fall to her death?" Beel piped in, "How could they do that from a dream?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask her. Yuki said she remembers this one, unlike the others. But whoever it was touched her, I saw the purple haze around her fingers before it disappeared." Belphie explained, reeling in his anger, the flashback of her falling crept into his mind, and he felt himself grow somber. 

Lucifer played Belphie's words over in his mind and realized now was not the time nor place to handle such hostilities. He immediately calmed himself, dispersing his demon form. "Seems the person behind the scenes has decided to up their game in getting her attention."

"If you don't mind, I must be excused. I have a certain book in my collection that may be of use, as to explain more of this control she has experienced," Satan said before leaving the room.

Mammon looked over to Yuki and saw she was looking around. He weaved between his brother's making his way to sit on the other side of her. "Happy heart, hey darling. How ya feeling?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders, still unable to voice any words at the time. Asmo cast Lucifer a worried look, "Her voice seems to be gone, should we be worried?"

"M..maybe, I can be of use?" Everyone looked to the door to see Levi standing there. "Let me grab it."

Levi walked back to his room, over to his computer set-up, and grabbed a tablet of his; he used it as a joke for different types of dialogues when he was gaming. It would speak anything written on the screen in any language he wanted.

Leviathan made his way over to the human, and held it out to her. "It speaks words typed on the screen, and you can choose what type of voice you want to hear," he explained as he showed her the different options on the screen. "So, test it out and see what you think."

Yuki's fingers were still a bit shaky as she typed out 'thank you, darlin', and the tablet read it aloud in a woman's voice similar to her own type of accent. Levi blushed slightly but smiled his appreciation.

"This may take a while, but Yuki, do you think you can give us an idea of what happened? Belphie mentioned you were able to remember this dream." Lucifer inquired, looking to her, awaiting a response.

Yuki felt her body tightened at the memory of the dream. She wasn't sure if she could go through it, she typed away on the screen 'I can try, it still scares me I am sorry.'

"Oi, can't you give her some time? We just got her calmed down." Mammon glared at Lucifer, "Can't ya see she is still in no state to be talking about it?"

"I would have to agree, the chick almost lost her life. Who wouldn't be fucked up over that?" Belphie said, "Humans are different then us, we can handle most shit that they can't."

"I understand this more than you may think, I simply need to know what happened. My concern for Yuki's well being is growing just as intensely as you all." Lucifer explained, "Yuki, I do not mean to pressure you. I know how detrimental this has been for you. If you absolutely cannot speak of it now, I will have no choice but to wait. "

Yuki nodded to Lucifer and typed on the screen once more, 'May I have something to drink?' Beelzebub laughed as the voice spoke, "Don't worry, sugar. I'll go grab you something from the kitchen."

As Beel headed out, Yuki took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves as she replayed the nightmare in her mind. Her fingers typed away at the screen, trying to mention everything she saw, including the layout of the building, the woman and the man. Yuki tried her best, but it was difficult seeing they were just shadowed figures. Her fingers started shaking uncontrollably as she went to type out the words spoken in the dream. 

Asmo saw her becoming distressed, so he took hold of her hands, "Look at me, sweetheart. Take your time, don't put any more stress on yourself." He placed a soft kiss to her fingertips, " Oh, hunny, you are cold as ice."

Yuki's body became frozen, 'Come back to me, Yuki!' She screamed as his voice entered her thoughts, startling the demons. Asmo jumped backward slightly, and Belphie had been leaning against her shoulder, but sat upright at the shrill sound.

In a trance-like state, Yuki's voice came back to her, she spoke every word of her dream as if she was reliving it. From the moment her feet hit the floor to watching the man fall off the balcony. She tried to shut her mind off, but the words continued, "She looked over the edge to see nothing but darkness. 'What does he mean, I won't have a choice?' Before she knew it, Yuki felt her body climb onto the ledge. 'No….no please…' Yuki felt her body shaking, she squeezed her eyes shut; there was no way out of this for her." Yuki's screams echoed around them, feeling as if her body was falling.

"Oh babes," Belphie watched her ride that ride all over again, every emotion flashing through her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, and just held her to him, her screams muffled against his chest. "It's okay, you're safe."

The others remained quiet, not because of Belphie showing his feelings towards a human, but none of them not being able to wrap their minds around what they just heard. Beel was standing outside the door when she screamed, listening to everything she was saying. His heart broke for her, he was angry there was nothing he could do. He wanted to find whoever was doing this and end them, no matter what.

"It...it burns." Yuki whimpered into Belphie's chest. "It fucking burns, make it stop." She was frantically shaking her hand in hope's the sensation would go away.

Lucifer's eyes widened as he looked upon her hand. "Is this the haze you spoke of earlier?" 

"Yeah, but it wasn't inflicting pain before, and it was gone after a few seconds." Belphie lifted her hand, and it disappeared. "What the hell?"

"Strange indeed, upon your touch, it simply vanished. Does it still burn?" Yuki shook her head, Lucifer paced around the room, "I will have no choice but to have Barbatos seal off her room throughout the night at least this will prevent such incidents from happening again."

"I am so sorry, just send me back home. I can't take being a nuisance to you any longer." Yuki muttered, turning her face to look at Lucifer, "Please just take me back, you can be done with me and whatever this is."

"Oi, you're talking nonsense. You are safe with us, up there you don't stand a chance." Mammon said, his tone carried a sadness as he spoke, "We...I don't want that for you, happy heart."

"Up there, I won't be a burden. No one to stress over me." She pleaded, "If this person wants me dead so bad, then…"

"Yuki!" Beel refused to remain quiet any longer, "You are important to us, we care about you. We want to protect you. How could you care so little about your life?"

"Darlin, I am tired. Whoever this is, does not want me in the Devildom and is willing to take my life over this." Her eyes met his, she could see his pain from her words, "I do care about my life, but I care more about each of you than to keep putting you through it."

Beel walked over to her, kneeling at the edge of the couch, "This is no burden to us, okay? Just let us do what we have to do to fix this. You just need sleep, your body is drained and needs to recuperate."

"Yes, let her rest. I will inform her Professors she will be out of class the remainder of the week." Lucifer turned on his heels to leave, pausing at the doorway, "Do keep her in here until I get word to Barbatos to seal off her room."

Gripping Levi's tablet, Yuki lifted off of Belphie and went to stand up. Her legs were still shaky from the whole ordeal, but she waved off the boy's help. They had done enough for her. She made her way to the right side of the bed, after placing the tablet on her nightstand, she climbed up under her covers.

Asmo walked over to her side, "I won't take no for an answer, I am going to go grab my facial cream and get rid of those dark circles under your eyes." He rubbed his thumb lightly across her cheeks. "I will have you back to normal in no time, ma chérie."

Asmo made his way out of her room to get his beauty products. Leviathan shuffled around the room for a moment before he approached her, "So Normie, you can hold onto that tablet, it has other cool features too. When you are feeling better, you could uh come by and maybe play video games or something with me? I mean, if you don't mind hanging out with an otaku like me."

"Levi, you are on. I am a huge gamer myself, so I look forward to it." Yuki smiled sweetly at him, "If you need to get to a game, it's okay, darling. I'm just going to sleep."

"Woah, you are a gamer too?! Finally, someone who understands." Levi laughed out loud, "I uh, I'll see you later, normie."

Yuki rolled over to the middle of the bed, pulled the covers up to her chest, and was about to speak when she felt the bed dip down on either side of her. Mammon and Beel curled up beside her. She looked down to Belphie, who looked as if he was debating on joining them, Yuki smiled as he grabbed his pillow and crawled up on the bed, curling up at her feet just enough to be touching her while he slept.

Yuki stretched out her arms, resting her hands on each of the boys as she closed her eyes. She could feel them shuffling beside her before each of their arms draped over her. Mammon's layed across her chest while Beels' rested on against her waist. Yuki sighed softly and willed her body into a deep sleep.

"Tell me again why I am up so early on a Saturday." Yuki yawned as Asmo hooked his arm in hers as they made their way into the streets of the Devildom. She had slept off and on last couple days, not leaving her room until now. 

"What's the saying, 'early bird gets the worm'?" Asmo giggled, looking over to Yuki, "If you want to to get the best of the best, you have to arrive early before these other sneaky bitches get all the goodies."

"You really enjoy shopping, huh?" Yuki was tired, but she was excited about enjoying the day with Asmo. He even convinced Beel into tagging along, though it didn't take much; he has rarely left her side.

"You said we were going to enjoy some food, I'm hungry." Beel sighed as his stomach crept out a loud growl.

"Uff, yes, Beel, we are going to eat. This store I'm taking you to has the cutest little upstairs Café. It has the sweetest snacks." His voice was bubbling in excitement as he walked alongside Yuki.

"Don't worry darling, I'm starving myself." Yuki chuckled, seeing Beel holding his stomach, "We will be stuffing our face in no time."

Asmo stopped them in front of the cute little boutique called Diabolique Noir. He led Yuki up the stairs to the entrance, one of the salesmen held the door open for them as they proceeded inside.

Yuki's jaw dropped as she looked at the clothes surrounding her, "Asmo, holy fuck! I have never been inside a place as extravagant as this." Clothes of every style hung along the walls, filling racks around her. From outfits that covered your body to those that left little to the imagination. "Okay, so for the outfits I am seeing, what kind of club are you planning on taking me to?"

"Oh, ma chérie, only the most popular club in the Devildom." Winking playfully at her, "Yours truly would not be caught dead in anything of lesser taste."

"When do you plan on having this outing to The Fall Asmo?" Beel asked, trying to ignore the growing feeling of hunger.

"Why tonight, of course, unless that doesn't fit your schedule." Thumbing through the racks of skimpy leather outfits, pulling one off holding up to Yuki's body. "I like this one, what do you think, precious?"

Yuki looked down at the vibrant red outfit, the top ties around her neck almost completely exposing her bust; two leather straps would sit along her sides connecting to what looked like a skirt; the material would hardly cover her bottom. "Uh maybe something less leather-like and wouldn't expose my 'goodies' to everyone?"

"Okay, fine, but don't think I'm going to let you say no to everything. I am still getting this for you, for another night out." Asmo handed the outfit off to the associate beside them. "Stick around, demon boy, there are plenty more outfits to come."

After what seemed like hours, Asmo was nowhere close to done but decided it was time for a break. He led them to the back of the store to the iron-railed staircase that led up to the Café.

"Finally," Beel huffed as they took their seats, and he sat beside Yuki as Asmo sat at the small table's head. The waitress brought over a cup of tea for each of them. Asmo didn't give them time to order as he spoke to the waitress, who nodded and headed off to get his order. Yuki and Beel looked at him, bewildered why they didn't get a say so.

" Oh, don't look at me like that. You will love what I ordered. It's one of my usuals, even you will enjoy it, Beel," Asmo said as he sipped his tea.

"I have to say this really is a cute little Café, I could see myself coming up here just to relax and read a book while enjoying this view of the Devildom." Looking out of the window as she spoke, seeing all of the other buildings lining the streets.

Over the next hour, Yuki and Asmo chatted away, Beel was focused on eating more than talking. Neither of them minded, Beel was happy and content doing so. Yuki picked up the last sushi roll; in the human world, none had ever tasted as good as these.

"The food is delicious, right?" Asmo piped up as he reached for a strawberry tart. "Everything here was made by the most skilled of hands."

"Yes, this is why I enjoy cooking so much, you have your own unique touch into what you create." Said Yuki, taking a swig of her tea, "None of you have got to enjoy my cooking yet, so that is going on my to-do list, this southern gal knows her way around the kitchen."

Beel perked up, hearing her talk about cooking, "I can see you moving around the kitchen, whipping up a delicious meal for us."

"Oh, yes, darling. You must do this for us, and it will be nice to enjoy a meal together without the hindrance of other...beings." Asmo rolled his eyes at the thought of a particular student. He knew they knew who he was thinking of, and for a demon's skin crawl at the thought, is saying something. 

Asmodeus led them back downstairs and took off to a portion of the boutique they had not looked through. Beel stayed by her side as she split off from Asmo. A rack of neon-colored dresses caught her eye, "Oh, Beel, what about this one?"

He saw her hold a neon orange dress up to her body. It had three small buttons along the bust, the top button undone for a little exposure, and it was long enough to cover her bottom half. "The color suits you, sugar. I like it."

Yuki blushed, hearing his little nickname for her gave her butterflies each time he said it. "Thanks, hun. I think I'll go with this one then. Asmo, I found my outfit for this evening." She called out to him, making her way to the other side of the room.

"Ah, I love this color, and this fabric will mold perfectly against your curves." Asmo complimented her choice, "Now shoes, I have the perfect heels in mind. You can wear heels, right?"

Yuki chuckled, "Yes, I had some uh practice in heels back at an old job I did when I was younger."

"Do tell, what kind of job was this?" He raised his brow at her, before heading over to the shelves lining the walls of high heels.

"I was a, uh...pole dancer for a little bit." She covered her face feeling embarrassed, "It was a long time ago, but yeah, I perfected dancing in heels because of that place. They didn't believe in your feet being bare."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, hunny. I can teach you a thing or two about pole dancing, it is one of my many talents." He pulled a pair of golden strappy high heels from the shelf. "These will look perfect with this dress, and it will compliment your beautiful ankles."

"Aw, Asmo, you are going to spoil me, you know that. Right?" Slipping her arms around him, giving him a hug. "I look forward to going out with you tonight. You too, Beel. Are the others coming?"

"I already know Mammon is, I'm sure I can talk Belphie into coming, but Lucifer has a lot going on with the Prince and Levi has some kind of tournament going on with his games," came Beel's reply, "And I'm not sure if Satan would want to."

"Well, I can swing by and ask him when we get back. It'll give me a chance to thank him for the other night as well."

Yuki finished unloading all her bags from Diabolique Noir, hanging up her outfit for this evening on the corner of her dresser. Asmo really went overboard, he bought her countless outfits with matching shoes, along with a whole new make-up set. She sat the remaining purchases onto the vanity that Asmo had so graciously provided for her with the insistence that every woman deserved a proper vanity.

Yuki's mind was reeling at all of her new belongings when she felt herself groan internally as she laid eyes on the halfling waiting outside her room. "Uh hi Karen, can I help you?"

Karen beamed up at the woman as she spoke, "I just came by to apologize for the other night at Hell's Kitchen, my actions were uncalled for, and I wanted you to know how sorry I was." Pulling her hand out of her bag, she presented a glass bottle to Yuki. "An apology gift if you will, it's just some perfume. I thought this could give us a fresh start on becoming friends."

"It's alright, it's done and over with." Yuki hesitantly took the bottle from the girl's hand, "But thank you for this, I'm kind of a sucker for smell goods." Yuki spritzed her clothes, and the all to familiar scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom filled the air. "Oh wow, this is one of my all-time favorites, Karen. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. Well I must get going, Solomon is waiting for me in the kitchen. See you around Yuki." Karen waved bye and floated off down the hall.

Yuki carried the bottle over to her vanity to place it beside the others. She really needed to add to her collection, after the accident back home, most of her valuables, along with her unique set of perfumes, had been destroyed. The thought of back then made her shudder, causing her hand to slip down to the scar on her side. She was thankful Mammon let it go. That was a moment in her life she wanted to erase from her memory.

Yuki tucked her phone inside her bra and headed out of her room towards Satan's. This will be a first, having never been to or even seen his place before. It was down the corridor near Lucifer's study, which she passed by and saw his door was shut; he must not want to be disturbed.

Three soft raps came upon his door, causing him to look up from the book he had been reading. "Come in." He noticed her redhead peek through the door, a smile formed across his lips the moment he saw her. "Yuki, what a pleasant surprise." Satan rose from his chair, making his way over to her.

"Hey, Satan. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Yuki spoke softly as he approached her. "I won't take much of your time, I promise."

"No, I was simply reading over that book I mentioned, still working on getting a firmer grasp on recent events." He motioned her over to his sofa, so the both of them could sit down. "What's on your mind, Yuki?"

"Well, I had wanted to come by to say thank you for the other night. You helped me to calm down, and I really appreciated it." Yuki looked down at her fingers, twirling them in the fabric of her shirt. "And I also wanted to see if you cared to join us at The Fall this evening?"

"No need to thank me, I did not care for seeing you so distressed. It was quite unnerving to witness. I am just pleased I was able to calm you," Satan said, turning his body slightly, so he now faced her. "And I have yet to go there, due to the overwhelming population of lower leveled demons that behave so irrational. However, I take this invitation as you are going, and I can see myself enjoying an evening out with you, Yuki."

She felt the blush in her cheeks growing as he looked over at her, "I uh yes I am, and having you accompany me would make me happy. This being my first time, how bad does it get with this behavior you are speaking of?"

"I do not mind the lewd behavior, it doesn't bother me. I simply don't understand the reasoning behind those who have consumed alcohol to act like complete and utter fools," Satan explained, "yes, it is a high-end club, but it doesn't stop some from making a scene and having to be removed from the establishment. It is nothing you need to worry yourself with, seeing this was probably Asmo's idea, we will be on the upper floor of the club, away from those that tend to act out."

"Oh, okay, yea, it's like that up in the human world. Where I lived, we didn't have anything fancy like the club here, but there were always guys starting bar fights." Yuki rolled her eyes, thinking back on the many fights she had witnessed over the years. 

"Precisely why I avoid bars when I travel to the human Realm. I don't care for obnoxious humans, such as those." Satan said as his eyes swept over the girl, smirking at how her cheeks were flushed red. The human had yet to have been alone with him before now. He could tell she was nervous by the way she kept fidgeting with her fingers. "Yuki," he wanted to test his theory, he leaned forward moving his body where his shoulders just brushed against hers, "do I make you nervous?"

Looking into his eyes, she could see the amusement flicker between them, "I uh, what makes you think I'm nervous? I have been carrying on a decent conversation. Have...have I not?" She stuttered as he inched towards her. "Satan, are you…"

He had not intended going any further, but the closer he got, the more her scent filled his senses. Satan pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Her soft gasp of surprise only enticed him more, his hands found their way to her hips, and in a swift motion, he pulled her on top of him. "Mm, the taste of you is quite delicious, kitten." He muttered as he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Are you toying with me, Satan?" She asked, her heart racing against her chest. She had not expected to be in such a predicament, but she couldn't make herself pull away.

"I don't 'toy' with anyone. If I want you, I intend to have you at my own pace. I may tease you kitten, but I will never leave you dissatisfied." Satan smirked against her lips before taking them against his once more. His fingers pulled the back of her shirt up so he could feel her skin against his. 

Satan took his fingers to her back, extending his nails as he dragged them downwards, causing her to arch into him; a raspy moan left her lips as he did so. He wanted to hear that sweet sound again as his mouth trailed down her jawline to her neck, biting hard enough for noises to escape her, but not enough to leave a mark on her skin. He wanted their moment to be unknown to his brothers. At least for now.

Yuki trembled at his every touch, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body take control. She gasped as his hand wedged between her thighs, immediately rubbing her throbbing center. Her legs spread further apart for him, aching for more of his touch. 

Satan growled his approval as she opened up without him uttering a word, she was eager for him. He worked his finger into the fabric until his thumb rested against her clit. Satan flicked over it a couple times, causing her to release more of the sweet sounds he desired. She was soaked through her panties, the feel of it against his fingers lured another growl from deep within him. 

Satan hastily moved his thumb up and down her clit, knowing he was bringing her closer to her orgasm. He wanted her to come undone on top of him. "Do you want me to stop?" He whispered against her ear, Yuki quickly shook her head. He nibbled gently on her lobe, breathing heavily into her ear; Satan noticed that he had sent her over the top, and a sharp intake of air could be heard as he did so. "Ah, I see I have found a sweet spot."

Yuki's vision blurred as her hips rolled against his hand, her body swirling with pleasure. "Satan…I'm...fuck...I'm" She pressed herself against him, throwing her head back as her insides tightened. 

"Mmm, come for me, kitten." Satan held onto her backside with his other hand, as she finally orgasmed. Her moans echoed around him, her body a complete mess on top of him, shaking from her release. "Good girl." He whispered as he brought her lips to his.

Yuki felt the steady rise and fall of her chest against him as she tried to regain her composure. 'What the hell just happened?' she thought to herself, her fingers were still clenching the back of his neck, Yuki sat up pulling away from him, her eyes not daring to meet his just yet.

"Kitten, answer me honestly," Satan tilted her chin upwards to see her eyes, "did this make you uncomfortable in any way?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, not even a little." A soft smile met her eyes, "It's like I explained to Mammon, I'm not used to this, seeing it has been such a long time for me."

"Ah, I see. Well, this will change now that you are here," Satan rose to his feet, lifting her with him, "Now I seem to have kept you longer than intended, you still need to prepare yourself for this evening. Don't worry, I will still be attending, this little moment we had doesn't change anything." Satan placed a light peck on her forehead and ushered her out of his room.

Asmo made his way to Yuki's room, unsure if the girl had finished getting ready. He planned on making sure she looked perfect for their night at The Fall, Asmo was looking forward to it. 

"Hello, precious," He greeted her as he entered her room, seeing her sitting at the vanity he brought over for her. "I see you are enjoying your new beauty decor. I knew you would love it."

Yuki turned to smile up at him, "Oh, Asmo, you look amazing!" She took him in as he stood beside her stylishly donning a pair of sleek black pants and a well-tailored buttoned down dress shirt in a light pink that suited him perfectly.

"You know it, darling, nothing compares to my sense of style and above all my natural beauty." Asmo stated and walked behind her, "Let me work my magic on these gorgeous locks of yours, I have just the style in mind to accentuate your outfit."

"Do your thing, hun. I'm all yours." Yuki closed her eyes as his fingers worked through her hair. 

"Look at this beauty that will be by my side." He grabbed a handheld mirror off the shelf and held it behind her so she could see his work. Asmo worked a simple curved braid from the right side of her head, working it down to the base of her neck and let it fall loosely into a low ponytail that could be draped over her left shoulder.

Yuki practically glowed as she saw her reflection in the mirror, Asmo could do her hair better than she ever could. "So, I can count on you to do my hair from now on?" She teased, flashing a smile up at him.

"I'll do whatever you desire, precious." Winking at her before he pulled a small box from his pants pocket. "I had this designed just for you, it is encrusted with an amethyst crystal." 

Asmo pulled the silver chain from inside, lifting it over her neck. The lavender colored stone rested just below her collar bone. "The crystal provides a calming effect to those who wear it. I thought it was fitting due to all the stress your body has been dealing with."

Yuki brushed her fingers over the stone, admiring its beauty in her reflection, "I don't even know what to say. It's beautiful, sweetheart." She rose from her stool to turn and face him, "I love it!"

Asmo beamed at seeing her happy with his gift, he never wanted to see this woman in such a way as before. "I am pleased that you like it. Now that I have done my part, what do you say we hurry and join my troublesome brothers and get this fabulous night started?"

After spraying on her new perfume, Yuki linked her arm with his, they made their way downstairs to the common room where the others waited. Asmo gave her a twirl in front of them as they entered.

"She looks stunning, right?" Eyeing his brothers as he showed her off. "Well, don't all answer at once." He scoffed at the silence from them.

"You look beautiful, kitten." Yuki's eye darted to Satan as he spoke, her heart fluttered lightly. "Asmodeus never fails to amaze those with his knowledge on beauty and fashion."

"Thank you, Satan," Yuki said softly, the boys had made their way over to her and Asmo. "Are we ready to go now?"

Once they arrived, Asmodeus led the group up the metal staircase up to the top floor, he was well known and always had open availability to the V.I.P. section. Reaching the top, he guided them to the back of the room to a booth that was secluded in the corner for their own privacy, with a table off to the side.

"I'll return shortly, my appearance is needed elsewhere at the moment. Enjoy my darlings." Asmo made his way off into the crowd. Beel headed off to the mini buffet they passed on their way to the booth.

Yuki stood there, between Mammon and Satan. "Should we order a few drinks? Loosen up a little, and then maybe I'll let you two take me out on the dance floor," she smirked playfully as she waved over a demoness in a cocktail outfit. "Can we get a bottle of champagne and a round of shots, Liquid Cocaine sounds like the way to go." The waitress smiled and headed off to get their drinks.

"Damn, trying to get hammered, happy heart?" Mammon raised his brow, "that's a heavy shot to start off with."

"Nah, it's not too bad. The trifecta of the liquors is enough to get me going. Just one shot, I am not trying to fall on my face tonight," Yuki explained, leaning down to fix the strap of her heels, pulling it back up her ankle.

Once the waitress placed the champagne and shots on the table, Yuki lifted hers waiting for the others to do the same."Here's to meeting you and becoming an important part of yall's lives." 

"To Yuki," They chanted, and the three threw their shots back, slamming the glasses back on the table.

"Whoo, I forgot how intense that was," smacking her lips together, Yuki poured them each a glass of champagne. 

"How about that dance?" Mammon moved over to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Blushing slightly, "Lead the way, darling. You to Satan."

Mammon led her out to the dance floor, as Yuki pulled Satan along with them. Once surrounded by the sea of people, Yuki turned her back to Mammon, resting his hands on her hips. Grabbing Satan by his shirt, Yuki guided him forward till his hips were snug against hers. The beat of the music flowing through her, her body moved rhythmically against both demons. 

"Fuck, baby. You keep moving like that we are going to have our own different type of dance going on," Mammon whispered against her ear, his lips placing soft kisses along her neck.

Yuki let out a playful laugh, looping her left arm back around Mammon's neck. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm sure we can wait to enjoy something like that away from prying eyes."

Satan was too consumed with the feel of her body against his to comment on their conversation. Her hips fit perfectly into his, he could feel his arousal becoming apparent the more she swayed her body along his. Seeing Mammon nuzzled in the left side of her neck, Satan took the opportunity to wreak havoc against the other side. He grazed his teeth against her neck before nipping her tender skin.

Yuki's body became a twisted mess of emotions. Having both demons toying with her at once was almost too much to bare. She barely had enough to drink to even begin to be okay with such a display in public. As her gaze fell on to the crowd, she saw everyone enjoying themselves to even notice the three of them. Yuki yelped as she felt Mammon's hand slip around to her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

"Are demons always easily aroused?" She breathed, biting her own lip as the two nipped away at her neck.

"When you want something you go after it, correct?", said Satan as he and his brother thrust their hips simultaneously against hers, "I also believe I explained this to you earlier, kitten. If you say you do not want this, I will cease my actions. Though I can't say you will be pleased with yourself if that is what you choose to do."

"I think I need another drink, I know that much," bracing herself against them as her legs grew weak from the feel of them rubbing against her. Yuki was not used to all of this, she didn't know how to take it all in. Their bodies' heat radiated around her, as almost every inch of herself was touching the demons.

"I'll go grab us the champagne then," Mammon said before pulling away from Yuki. 

"I see I'll have you to myself, for a moment at least," wrapping his arms around her as he spoke. Satan pulled her lips into his, the want to savor her became a must; earlier was nowhere near enough for him. He was captivated by her aroma in general. "It is becoming increasingly difficult to restrain myself from taking you here and now."

"I can tell," a wicked smile formed on her lips as she pressed her center against his growing bulge. Satan spun her around, his left hand snaking down between her thighs, pushing her into him while his right hand slipped around her throat.

"Somebody wants to be a little tease, do they?" He purred into her ear, he felt her thighs tense against his hand. "Just remember what you think you are doing to me, I can do to you; just my ways will be far more gratifying. Do you really want to go this route?"

His word melted her insides. Before coming to the Devildom, Yuki would have never acted this way, considering the hell she has been through since being here; but when Satan touched her, spoke to her, her body became his.

"Fuck, Daddy," Yuki fell back into the beat of the music, rocking against him. His hand moved from her thighs and looped around her waist, keeping her body held firmly against his.

"The woman across from us keeps watching you, kitten. Maybe you should indulge her in a dance, go enjoy yourself. I will watch from a distance." Satan smirked, easing her forward in the direction of the other woman.

Yuki motioned for the girl to follow her as she headed to the bar. The girl was similar in height and body build, her hair was a deeper hue of red than her own. Yuki loved her outfit, a black skirt cut short in the front, and flowed down in length on the back of her legs; her black crop top was trimmed in a lacey design under her bust.

"I'm Yuki, by the way, " raising her voice so the girl could hear her over the music.

"Tisha, but you can call me Tish," she responded, "I didn't mean to stare, I just noticed you were enjoying yourself. I can hardly find anyone here that's at least halfway good at dancing. You know what I mean?"

Yuki nodded, propping her side against the bar, "Let's see how quick they serve you here. I'm used to having to wait for ages to get a drink." Just as she spoke, a slender gentleman with long golden hair approached her.

"What will you be having?" His brows creased as she realized she was a human girl, "Actually, I'm sorry, sorts like you belong downstairs, how you got up here I do not know." The man went to walk around the corner towards her.

"Um, excuse me? I was brought to your establishment with Lord Asmodeus!" Yuki glared at the man, furious that her being a human was a problem.

"I highly doubt that, come now, I will escort you back downstairs or have you forcibly removed from the building," he grabbed the crook of her elbow.

"HEY! Don't you put your hands on me! I just told you I came here with Lord Asmodeus, what part of that do you not get asshole?!" Yuki screamed, she could feel the eyes of other demons falling onto her.

"Look here, you little wench…" he started, but his words were cut short as Yuki saw Asmo walk up to them.

"I can assure you, Gerald, if you don't release her this instant, I will tear into you with no remorse!" Asmo seethed, his pink aura seeping out around him. 

His hands fell from Yuki. She stepped away from him, keeping her eyes on Asmo. "Asmo, sweetheart, I'm okay." 

"You are done here, I suggest you leave. Do not even think of showing your face around here again!" Asmo kept his eyes on the other demon, as two of the club's bodyguards walked over to escort him out. Once he was out of sight, Asmo regained his composure, his aura fading away, "Now darling, let's get you and your little friend over there a drink, hmm?"

Asmodeus ordered the girls one of the drinks he had concocted for himself that had become a popular one for the club. "This is Asmo's Love Potion #5, it is absolutely delish," He handed Yuki her glass of neon pink and blue liquid. "And sip it ma chérie, it has quite a punch." 

Asmo placed a kiss to her cheek before heading back off to mingle. "So Tish, what do you think?" Taking a sip of her drink, the liquid heating her from the inside out. "Mmm, this is wonderful."

"I agree, it warms you up for sure," Tish agreed, sipping her drink as her hips moved to the beat of the music, "makes me want to dance."

"Well let's get to it, " Placing her drink on the table, Yuki threw her arm over the girls' shoulder, she knew nothing of her but enjoyed the company of another female for once since being here. "I came to dance my heart out, and I intend on doing just that." 

Yuki took the woman's hand, giving her a quick twirl before they moved apart to stand across from each other, bodies moving in time to the music. Raising her arms above her head, Yuki dipped her body lower as she swayed her hips side to side. Looking back at her glass on the nearby table, Yuki thought to herself 'screw it,' and grabbed it. Downing it in one swift movement, sliding it empty back across the table.

Feeling eyes on her, Yuki looked over to see Mammon and Satan deep in conversation, but their gazes following her. She shot them a teasing wink as her fingers released the braid from her hair. Giving her head a quick toss, she swept her fingers through the bright red locks, shaking the hair completely loose before flipping it back over her shoulders.

"Your hair is gorgeous, it's so long!" Tish exclaimed, seeing how it flowed down past the girls' hips. "I can never manage to let mine grow out long enough before I decide to chop it off."

"Yeah, I've kept long hair most of my life. Its length comes in handy, if you know what I mean," Yuki flashed a devilish smile. Both girls burst out laughing at her comment. Yuki could feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through her body, her mind free of worry; nothing else mattered at this moment. Yuki kept her eyes on Tish as she moved closer and their bodies molded together, moving in sync to the music. 

Mammon perked up when he saw Yuki's body connect with the other female she was dancing with. He was enjoying watching her dance, but he would rather be the one dancing with her. Ignoring Satan, he made his way back over to his human. Her back was to him as he approached her.

"Having fun without me, happy heart?" He whispered in her ear, feeling her jump slightly as he positioned himself behind her, sliding his hands down her sides to her waist.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come back to me," Yuki smiled to herself, hearing his voice.

"I'll see you around Yuki, my friend is getting ready to leave," Tish called over the music. "Thanks for the dance, girl."

"Bye, girl. Hope to see you again." Yuki waved bye to her, and turned to face Mammon. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"'Course I am. What was that commotion earlier with Asmo about?" He hadn't bothered looking for his younger brother to ask him about it yet. "Did someone tell him he wasn't pretty or something?" 

Yuki erupted in laughter at his comment, "It was over me, the bartender grabbed me to escort me out because I was a human. Not believing me when I told him I came with Asmo," Yuki replied as she hooked her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She should've listened to Asmo when he told her to sip his drink, she could feel her mind getting fuzzy.

"What?! He grabbed you?" Mammon growled against her neck, "Did my brother tear into him at least?"

"He had him...escorted out before doing so," leaning into his chest, she went to pull off her heels, but couldn't keep her balance. "Be a doll and pull these damn heels off my feet, they are killing me."

Yuki rested her hands on his shoulders as he kneeled to help her get her shoes off. "Thank you, darling. Now dance with me before I decide to say the hell with this and head home." 

"Are ya tired or something?"

"Noo, I'm just over the club scene right now. Ohh is there a park around here, I would love to go take a stroll under the stars," Yuki looked at him with pleading eyes, she knew he couldn't resist her, looking this way.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." Mammon pulled her back to where Satan was, who was finishing the last of his champagne glass. Yuki lifted the bottle seeing there was only a little left and tossed it back. 

"What, I wouldn't want it to waste," said Yuki, almost spewing the drink from the looks of amusement on their faces. "Anyways, let's go, guys. I'm ready to be out in the night air."

"Asmo said he would catch up with us later, he was dealing with party planning or something," Mammon said, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Yuki curled her toes into the grass, enjoying the coolness against her aching feet. The three of them stopped on the side of the trail that ran through the Devil's Meadow. "The scenery is beautiful. I could stay out here all night," laying back in the grass as she spoke.

Satan peered over to Mammon as Yuki laid back. Both were holding a knowing look in their eyes, "Is my kitten enjoying herself?" Satan asked as he stroked a finger across her cheek. "You played quite the tease this evening. I think it's time we returned the favor."

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the two removing their clothes, gasping as she saw both of them fully erect. "Oh, fuck…" She went to sit up, but Satan shook his head at her.

Mammon pulled the last of his clothes off and moved between her legs. Rubbing his palms up her thighs, pushing her dress up, Mammon realized she was naked underneath. He groaned internally, feeling his length throbbing as he looked down at her.

"I want you to be as loud as you want, baby. No holding back tonight," he told her as his fingers rubbed between her folds. "Fuck, already wet for me," He slipped his middle finger inside,pressing it firmly against her walls, drawing out more of her arousal. 

Yuki moaned as he fingered her, applying pressure on her g-spot, she pushed her hips firmly into him. Looking over, Yuki saw Satan rubbing his cock inches from her face, the sight caused her insides to tighten. Something about watching him stroke himself while gazing upon her, drove her crazy with desire. Yuki reached out for him, but he denied her.

"Oh no, kitten. No touching me tonight, you will have to just watch. Why don't you go on and put your hands above your head, keep them there for me," Satan titled his head to the side, smirking as she followed his request. He moved to kneel closer to her, resting back on his haunches. Satan extended his nails and went to cut open the front of her dress.

"Not the fucking dress," Yuki snapped, not meaning to yell at him.

"I'm not sure I like that tone," Satan ran the backside of his hand up her neck, "Do you want to, perhaps, say that in a different tone, kitten?" Taking his pinky, he pressed the tip into her flesh, just enough to pierce the top layer of skin. Satan ran his finger along the curve of her neck down to her collar bone, leaving a small trail of blood to seep out from his marking.

Yuki cried out in pleasure, "Daddy, please don't rip my dress," her voice as soft as honey as she begged of him to not ruin her new dress.

"Much better," Satan leaned over, giving her a kiss. He did not rip her dress; however, Satan undid the remaining buttons between her breasts, letting them fall out the fabric. "Beautiful," he whispered before taking one into his mouth.

Mammon pulled his finger from her as he felt her walls tighten, he wasn't letting Yuki get off just yet. He rubbed the head of his cock against her, "Fuck, you feel so good, baby." He thrust himself inside her as he heard her whimpering his name.

"Oh fuck, yes," Yuki dug her nails into the earth. The sensation of Satan's tongue flicking across her nipple, while Mammon pounded inside her sent her body spiraling into a sea of pleasure. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but kept her hands in place. Yuki felt Mammon's grip tighten on her hips and his pace quickening as he rammed into her, causing her body to slide back from the force. "God damn it, I'm going to fucking come! Please, Mammon….mmm."

The sound of her begging was music to his ears, Satan took her nipple between his teeth as she reached the peak of her climax. His cock was pulsating in his hand for her, as he pumped himself faster as her moans filled the air around him.

Growls escaped Mammon as her walls began contracting around him, he slammed his cock deep inside her, releasing himself within her. Yuki's body shook beneath him as she orgasmed. Mammon let himself fall back on his legs, pulling his length from her with his movement. 

Yuki's eyes were squeezed shut as she came undone, the pleasure was out of this world for her. "Holy shit, that was a hell of a ride darling," the tone of her voice shakey as she looked over to Mammon, who fell back on the grass beside her. 

Satan snickered to himself, seeing her body laying limp before him, "Don't relax yet, kitten. Get on your hands and knees for me."

"Wha..what?" Yuki blinked at him confused, he just looked at her with a stern look on his face, "alright." Yuki rolled over to her stomach and pushed up off the ground putting herself on her hands and knees, spreading her legs as she did so. "Like this, Daddy?"

"Yes, just like that," Satan answered as he moved over behind her. He pushed her dress up, exposing her backside to him. Satan took his claws to her, scraping them along her back down to her hips. Positioning his cock between Yuki's thighs, he grabbed her hips, lifting them up enough to hover over him and lowered her back down, sliding slowly inside her. "Mammon wasn't wrong, you do feel absolutely divine."

Yuki gasped, she wasn't expecting such a difference between the demons; Satan's cock was much girthier than Mammon's. "Daddy, fuck. Your cock feels so good." She rolled her hips against him, pushing him deeper inside her.

"Fuck me, kitten." His voice a bit strained as the girl worked herself up and down his shaft.

Yuki continued to grind against him, taking every inch inside her. Getting down on her elbows, Yuki held her body upwards, so she was able to rock herself back and forth. The sensation of his thick cock sliding in and out of her had pleasure growing within her once more. Yuki quickened her pace, thrusting back against him, labored moans slipping from her lips. 

Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled her up to him, her backside now flush against his chest. Satan gripped her breast with his right hand and slid the other down between her thighs. His fingers continued their ministrations on her clit as Yuki moved her body up and down on his shaft. "Oh, yes, right there. Make me come on your cock, Daddy. Yes, fuck."

"Mmm, that's a good girl. I want to feel that pussy tightened around me, kitten," Satan growled into her ear.

This demon was going to be the death of her, the way he spoke to her made her come undone. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself an anchor to hold as she ground her body around his dick. She was so close to the edge. Yuki felt as if her body was going to break from the pressure built up inside her.

"Come, kitten," he purred into her ear. Satan felt her squeeze around his cock as he buried his face into her neck and sunk teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder. 

"Yes, yes, fuck…" Her moans almost mute as she orgasmed, her walls spasmed around him, holding him deep inside her. Yuki felt his arms wrap around her as her vision blurred, and everything around her went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> For me it was emotional because I've been in scary situations and I tried my best to describe how I felt and put it into Yuki and her situation. So this chapter took a minor toll on me. But I had to give yall some juicy moments to lol Hope yall enjoyed, lemme know whatcha think (:
> 
> I know my writing has a long way to go on getting better, practice makes perfect.   
> also i had artwork done for a specific scene you can check it out on my twitter @Beelz_Snacc29


End file.
